


Strawberry Lemon Tea

by LovelessWorld



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, hit me with that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessWorld/pseuds/LovelessWorld
Summary: Before Phantom Lord's final brawl with Fairy Tail, Juvia unknowingly encounters Lucy Heartfilia in a small cafe. Luvia.





	Strawberry Lemon Tea

It was just another rainy day when she first saw the girl of her dreams. 

April 20th, X784. Juvia Lockser was seventeen, just barely. It was raining, of course, raining just like every day. Her deep blue eyes travelled to the sky, steel gray clouds hovering just above the Earth. Water droplets pelted her pink parasol. And yet despite the usual melancholy sky, the Rain Woman felt…light. Yes, that was the word, light. Like a white, fluffy cloud drifting across a clear blue sky. She’d only ever seen clouds like that in pictures, but it looked so peaceful. Just like how her heart felt today.

To celebrate her rare good mood, Juvia decided to stop in at her favorite cafe before heading home. It was unfortunately far from her home and her guild, which gave her limited opportunity to visit, but today was special for some reason. And special days called for her favorite strawberry lemon tea from her favorite cafe.

Juvia smiled lightly as she entered the place, closing her parasol and walking up to the counter. The cafe was warm and inviting as always, a strong smell of coffee filling the air. She approached the counter and placed her order quietly, sitting down at a secluded table to wait for her drink. She scanned the area, resting her chin in her hand and listening to the music softly playing from the speakers. Such a peaceful place…unlike Phantom Lord, a loud place that was full of bitterness...bitterness toward Fairy Tail. It was tiring sometimes.

The water mage was wrenched from her thoughts by the light jingle of the bells on the door, signaling that a new customer had entered. Startled, she glanced up at the door…

Only to find herself staring.

A girl about her age entered the cafe, her presence immediately turning the heads of most of the customers—and employees. She was small in stature, considerably shorter than Juvia herself, with a sizable chest and hourglass figure. Her hair was thick and blonde, falling just past her shoulders and framing her kind face. From her belt hung a large keyring, on which there were a multitude of keys.

A celestial spirit mage. And with four gold keys, no less. Impressive, Juvia thought.

Despite the voice in her head telling her to look away, Juvia found herself transfixed on the girl, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she followed the radiant figure walking toward the counter. 

It felt like the world was suddenly moving in slow motion…

The girl reached the counter, offering a smile that made Juvia’s heart skip a beat before placing her order. “One strawberry lemon tea, please,” She said, her voice like a song. And she liked strawberry lemon tea, too. Juvia’s favorite. 

The backdrop of the cafe blurred out of focus as Juvia watched the girl, hypnotized. She was beautiful, graceful…brighter than every star in the sky, glowing gold just like the keys on her belt.

Or, well. To Juvia, she was. 

“Order for Julia?”

Juvia jumped at the barista’s sudden announcement, prying her eyes away from the beautiful girl. “U-um, strawberry lemon tea?” She asked timidly. The barista nodded, and she forced herself not to roll her eyes. They never got her name right. 

With a whisper of thanks, Juvia paid the barista and made her way to the door, to-go cup in hand. She took a sip of her tea, glancing one last time at the girl she was sure she’d just fallen for--why else would her heart be beating so fast? The celestial mage was not paying attention, her nose buried in a thick book. Juvia slowed her steps, taking in the sight of the girl before her…and that was when she noticed the pink tattoo on her hand.

The mark of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly overcome with nerves and embarrassment, Juvia scurried out of the cafe, not even bothering to open her parasol as she dashed out into the rain. The blonde girl glanced up, startled by the sudden sound of rushing footsteps and high-pitched jingling as the door swung open. Outside the window, she caught a glimpse of bright blue. She stared for a moment and then shrugged, attention returning to her book.

Meanwhile, Juvia hurried down the path to her lonely home, high heels clicking across the wet pavement. Her face was bright red, she could feel it. That girl was a member of Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord’s sworn enemy! She mentally smacked herself. How could she be so stupid as to immediately fall for a girl from her rival guild?

If she had stayed just a few moments longer, she would have heard the barista call out the girl’s name:

Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
